When transmitting digital information in a wireless communication system there arises a requirement to minimize the interference which may be caused in other systems by such transmissions. In some countries governmental authorities, such as the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) in the United States, have imposed power limit conditions on such wireless communication systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,235 discloses a time division multiplex wireless transmission system in which a plurality of earth stations communicate with one another via a transponder in a satellite. Transmissions are controlled in accordance with a burst time plan transmitted to and stored in each station such that a predetermined total electric power level is not exceeded at the transponder. This known system relates to satellite communications and is complex and expensive, resulting from the need to transmit and store a burst time plane in all the earth stations in the system.